Sometimes in the fall
by Backblack
Summary: If you want me, show me. Saying it is one thing, but showing me is what really counts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It's a lovely Friday afternoon, one of the first days of October 1976. Most of the Hogwarts students are currently in classes but some from the sixth and seventh year have the afternoon off. Many decide to make the best of this lovely day by hanging out in the school grounds. Two girls sit on a bench in the courtyard.

The one on the left, painting her nails, is named Amanda Stone. She's tall and slender, with a tanned glowing complexion that reminds you of one of those Californian models in the magazines. Her blond hair cascades down her back and frames her face beautifully. Her eyes are blue, her nose is long and lean and her lips are full and sensual. She's wearing a short pleated skirt and a white shirt tucked in.

On the right sits Mia Chapman reading a book about goblins. She has a small mouth, slightly pouty, but not in a sensual way. Her eyes are dark brown like her hair, but with a trace of green. A petulant little nose stands in the middle of her face, slightly turned up. Her cheeks are red, making it look like she is embarrassed. But the rest of her skin, her forehead, her neck, her hands and arms, are pale white. Also quite white are her teeth, which showed through her somewhat open mouth. Like her friend she's wearing a school uniform. In her case, grey trousers and a white well fitted shirt. She looks up from her book and surveys the courtyard. Her eyes stop on a group sitting on the grass in a corner.

"Look at them, gathering around him like he's a piece of meat. And the noises they make, they sound like chicken!"

A boy sit in the middle surrounded by girls. The lad's name is Sirius Black. He is tall, well-built and athletic looking with an air of casual elegance. His hair is wavy and lustrous in a very dark shade of black. His facial traits give him a very sensual aristocratic appearance: striking grey eyes, very mysterious looking; aquiline nose, reminiscent of the noses in Greek statues; remarkable bone structure, marked jaw line and high cheekbones. Overall, this fellow is very pleasing to the eye. That and is sharp sense of humour are the made reasons girls assemble around him.

"Well, you have to admit he is very handsome!" intervenes Amanda.

"That doesn't make it ok for him to be a prick and a jerk!"

"How do you know he's a prick and a jerk? You've never even talked to him."

"Well, you talked to him once so you simply must know all about his character!" Mia says sarcastically. Amanda turns back to her nails, hurt by her friend's words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. The thing is everybody knows how he treats girls: he snoggs them and then ignores them forever. And nobody seems to think this is wrong because he's Sirius Black."

"I don't think what he does is right. I just think snogging him might be worth being ignored for the rest of the year. His kissing skills are legendary. I'm sure even you are curious about it!"

"I can't say I'm not. I'd like to know what the fuss is all about!"

"Well, you'll have to get in line. It seems Emily is working pretty hard to get his attention." Mia as nothing to say to this so she turns back to her book. "I'm gonna go now, it's getting to hot out here in the sun and I still have Charms homework to finish. Are you going to stay?" Mia nodded and the other girl left.

Emily Lloyd is the seventh year girl sitting right nest to Sirius. Her hand is on his knee and she's leaning so close to him her long honey coloured hair in almost touching his face. She keeps beating her eyelashes and liking her full lips to get his attention but it doesn't seem to be working as well as she wished. He's no longer talking nor is he listening to her. He's looking around the courtyard looking for a reason to leave. His eyes linger on Mia, sitting by herself on the stone bench. He recognizes her from seeing her around the Gryffindor common room.

"What's that girl's name?" He asks Emily. At first she looks offended by this question but quickly recovers the fake air of liveliness she adopts around this boy in particular.

"Mia Chapman, I think. She's a sixth year. Her brother was Jim Chapman. He was on the quidditch team, you must remember him..."

"Yeah, I think I do." When he sees Mia get up we decides it's time to leave. After saying goodbye to the girls he dashes across the patio. Mia has already entered the building and is a few steps in front of him. He now realises he probably should have thought his plan through. "What am I going to do, just go up to her and say what?" Just as he considered this Mia tripped on the step of the main staircase and drops the large pile of books she was carrying. He rushes up to help her pick them up.

"Thank you!" she says as she gets up. Looking up to see the person who helped her she is surprised to find out who it was.

"No problem Chapman! You should probably carry less books around, it look like a library on your arms!" he says, with a smirk.

"Uhm, how do you know my name?"

"Well, we have been on the same house for six years haven't we?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just though nobody noticed Me." she says this more to herself than to him. Before he can say anything she says goodbye and turns around to leave.

"Wait, why are you leaving so fast? Aren't you supposed to show some gratitude?"

"I thought I had shown gratitude by saying thank you."

"Not enough!"

Mia laughs confused. "I see it now."

"What?"

"The reason why girls gather around you like flies around sugar. It almost worked. For a second there I almost fell for it. And I'm not even attractive, imagine if I had big boobs! I'm gonna go now." And she left right away leaving an open mouthed Sirius very confused in the middle of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

At dinner time that night Mia was telling Amanda in lo tones what had happened in the hallway earlier that day.

"You actually did that? Are you nuts? He was showing an interest in you and you drive him away like that? What the actual fuck Mia!"

"What? He's clearly not interested in snogging me; I'm far below his standards. He probably just wanted some favour for a class, something to do with homework or whatever ..."

"Ok, time for some tough love. Are you ready? Mia, you have got to stop putting yourself down like that. You're a beautiful girl, far more attractive than almost any other girl in here. You smart and funny. Bt you simply don't know how to act around boys. Guys don't like unconfident girls. They like secure woman. Take Emily for example, she's not half has pretty has you and still hits on Sirius like there's no tomorrow. And it has worked out for her to some extent. If it wasn't for her nasty personality they might have already gotten together."

"Amanda, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Yeah, pretend you don't know exactly what I mean. You know I'm right!"

"Whatever! Hey, there comes you mysterious love interest." Now entering the great hall was Remus Lupin, a seventh year studend, member of the famous Marauders. Also members of this legendary group of pranksters were James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Lupin is tall and slim. His hair is dark and thick and his face pale but lively. He has what you might call bedroom eyes, very sensual in a light shade hazel. His smile is slightly askew, contributing to his sexy shabby look.

"Shut up!" whispers Amanda, pretending to be offended by her friend's allegation. "Hi Remus!" She says, with a smile.

"Hey Amanda. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Great, great. Uhm, can I sit here?"

"Of course you can!" Remus sat right next to Amanda and the two of them started talking animatedly. Mia, who was sitting across from her reaches to her bag, looking for a book to read, while the two lovebirds talk. She's surprised by the arrival of more people, who sit next to them. The first to sit is a boy in glassed named James Potter is. He's tall and thin with hazel eyes and untidy black hair stuck up at the back. Then came Peter Pettigrew, an extremely short chubby lad with grubby skin, small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose. Then, right next to Mia, sat Sirius Black.

Mia wasn't sure she was supposed to say something or not. She now realised the acted very foolishly before and felt extremely embarrassed. Before she could decide what to say, Sirius started talking to her.

"Again with a book Chapman? You should really try human interaction sometime. It's quite fun I can assure you!"

"Well, you should try a book sometime Black. Very entertaining and quite informative."

"Oh, I have tried books, trust me. And I'm not gonna denied it, I rather liked it. But I save my reading for the bedroom. A lot more private."

"So you're that kind of reader, eh?"

"What kind of reader?"

"The kind of reader that's ashamed to read in public because they're too afraid of ruining their reputation."

"I'm not afraid of ruining my reputation! How dare you suggest that? I'll prove it to you. Give me that book and I'll read it right away!" He grabbed the book from her hands before she could stop him. He opened it randomly and perused the pages. "So what am I reading?"

"Les Myserables, by Vitor Hugo." He looked confused. "It's a muggle book" Mia added.

"Ah, muggle books! Do you read a lot of those?"

"A few... They may not know magic but they sure know literature!"

"Ah, if you say so ... can you lend me this one when you're finished with it?"

"You can have it now. I've already read it."

"Well, thank you!"

"No problem. I should probably go now."

"But you hardly hate anything. Come on Chapman, what's so important you have to leave right away."

"I'm having some trouble with my transfiguration homework and I wanted to finish it today so that I can have the weekend free ..."

"I'll help you with it."

"No, I don't want to be of any trouble."

"It's no trouble. Need I remind you I'm top of my class in this subject? Discussion over, you'll stay a bit longer and I'll help you tonight, in the common room. Now sit!" Mia sat back down next to Black and they continued talking for some time longer. Then people started leaving the table and they decided this was a good time to go. Remus was talking to Amanda, James to Lily and Peter was too busy eating. So they left alone. Because they would be training conjuring charms they thought it would be best to go somewhere quiet and secluded. The chosen location was the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

"Let's see what you're capable of." Said Sirius as they sat down on the steps by a large window overlooking the lake.

"_Avis_!" she though again and again, but nothing happened. "See, I'm hopeless." And covered her head with both her hands.

"No you're not; you just need some practice..."Said Sirius, putting his hand on her shoulder. They sat on that staircase for another hour and by the end of it Mia could not only conjure the birds but also make them fly around the room in a line and do artistic flips and turns. They'd fly up to the ceiling and then drop in full speed t the floor, turning back up just before they hit the pavement.

"Thank you so much for your help, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes you could. You weren't nearly as hopeless has you think."

"We should probably go now."

"Oh, ok. Just thought, we might hang out for a bit longer. But if you want to leave its cool."

"No, I just thought you'd want to hang out with your friends now."

"Well, James is all over Lily now. Remus and Amanda are also very close. Peter is no good for talking. I thought we might go for a walk ..."

"You know what, you're right. That's a great idea!"


End file.
